The Cliff
by Kitsune-FFW
Summary: The cliff is Bass's thinking place. What happens when someone else appears there? What relationships will develop? Chap 9 up! SPOOF ALERT!
1. Default Chapter

The Cliff 

Hey. I decided that I wanted to try fanfictions from other shows/games, so this will be my first MEGAMAN fanfiction. Uh… what am I forgetting…?

Oh YEAH! Disclaimer!

I do not own Megaman, Bass, Roll, Protoman, or anyone else I use in this fanfiction. All hail CAPCOM!

THE CLIFF

Bass sat on the edge, staring down at the huge forest that separated Wily's fortress from Dr. Light's lab and the rest of civilization. The cliff he was sitting on rose from a mountain range about thirty miles from Dr. Wily's fortress. Because it was backed by forest and since it was so high, people usually didn't come here. That made it perfect for Bass. He could sit here alone and think. Not even Treble followed him when he went to his "thinking spot". Not that anyone else even knew, really…

Bass closed his eyes and lay back on the grass, arms spread and legs still dangling in open air. Today had been surprisingly relaxing. Dr. Wily had locked himself in his lab to work on that girly red robot of his. Bass, left to his own devices, had played a couple games of fetch, tag, and 'obliterate the Megaman targets' with Treble, before coming here to wrap up his day. Treble had stayed with Crashman, a friend of his. Bass opened his eyes to look up at the darkening skies. It was nice that he had a break from fighting Megaman. He didn't _always_ want to fight, contrary to the popular belief of the Light bots. He had never liked the way that Wily forced Megaman to fight through the other Wily bots to face him. He also didn't like the fact that Wily just _had_ to gain _something _from an attack, meaning Bass was forbidden to challenge Megaman to spar. Thus, in a rage, he took it out on whatever Wily gave him, be it towns, cities, labs, you name it.

Something moved in the forest behind him about 40 meters away from the Wily bot. Bass sat up, turning himself a little so he could see the woods to his back. He listened. A twig snapped at about 35 meters, and coming closer. Bass pondered his options. The intruder was probably just some human hiker. One look at Bass, a greatly feared robot known for causing destruction and chaos, would send them off screaming. On the other hand, he could just teleport out… but that would attract too much unwanted attention to his thinking spot.

"Wow… this… mountain is… really, really… high…" a female voice panted, breaking into Bass's thoughts. Bass frowned. That voice was familiar… wasn't she the one that lived with Megaman? What was her name… Rule?... no, that wasn't it… Rall?... no, not it either… Roll! That was it! Megaman's sister! Bass smirked, looking up at the darkening sky. If it was Roll alone, he had nothing to worry about. He looked back down over the forest, watching the sun as it headed down to the horizon. Behind him, he heard a rustle and a gasp. He had been spotted. Hearing no other movement, he assumed she was in shock or had hidden herself. He smirked again. "I know you're there," he called, turning his head slightly so the Light bot would know that he was talking to her. "Why don't you come out?"

He heard another rustle, then footsteps coming to the edge of the cliff about a foot to the left of him. He leaned back a little, propping himself up on his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roll stop a little way from the edge of the cliff and sit down, tucking her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her head on her knees and looked thoughtfully at Bass, then at the sunset over the forest below.

They sat like that for a few minutes in silence. Roll was too shocked to talk at the moment. Bass, on the other hand, had forgotten that Roll was there in the first place as he lost himself in the sunset and his thoughts. He was so caught up in the mix of the beauty and the darkness that he almost missed it when Roll asked him a question.

"Excuse me?"

Roll hesitated, then screwed up her courage and asked again. "Why are you up here?"

Bass turned her face towards her. "Why not?" he demanded. "I came here to think, and I could ask the same question of you."

Roll was quiet for a moment as she took this in. She spoke.

"Hiking."

"What?"

"I came here to go hiking, maybe even to find a nice picnic spot for the summer. I got lost though," Roll explained.

"I see." Bass's voice was even. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. They watched as the sun went down, and the light faded away into darkness. Abruptly, Bass pulled his legs back and stood up, stretching and yawning. Roll looked over at him curiously.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late, and if I'm not back on time Wily will wonder what I've been up to." He stepped back away from the cliff edge, and then ran straight off it. Roll couldn't help a gasp of surprise. She looked over the edge and watched as the Wily bot fell, faster and faster, and just when she thought he was doomed, Treble pulled up out of nowhere, fusing with Bass to create his flying armor. He boosted back up to where she was on the cliff. Her mouth was still sagging in shock. Bass smirked.

"Bet that surprised you."

Roll couldn't do anything but nod. Bass turned to leave when Roll remembered something.

"Wait!" Bass stopped and turned.

"What is it?"

Roll looked at Bass sheepishly. "I'm lost, and I was wondering if you could give me a lift…?" She trailed off, knowing that the chances of that happening were about .001 in 100. Bass surprised her.

"I guess I could… But not too close, or Megaman will be on me like a bat outta hell."

"Thank you very much!" Roll said, amazed by the sudden generosity of the Wily bot. Bass snorted.

"It's nothing… Now hold your arms out so I can pick you up."

Bass left Roll in a small clearing about a mile away from Dr. Light's lab. The Light bot thanked Bass, (who snorted in an unmannerly fashion again,) before watching the Wily bot take off. She started to head home, pondering over what had just happened. She smiled.

"I'll have to go back to that cliff tomorrow!"

And that's chapter one! This will be a Bass/Roll romance, and I really hope I don't screw this one up. (Crossing fingers and praying!)

Bass and Roll would like to state

If you review then I'll update!


	2. TOO LAZY TO COME UP WITH A TITLE!

BanbieBunny's Bro: I love Bass's Reality and Bass's Reality II. I have yet to read I am Zero, but if it's as good as the first two mentioned, I'll love it. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ME! And don't worry; the romance won't be too drippy.

Someone Random: You won't have to force me to update. I've got most of this story laid out in my head, give or take a few details. Glad to hear that you like it so much!

Maverick Hunter Phoenix: Thank you! I hope you keep telling me to update, 'cause it's inspiring!

ON WITH THE FIC!

THE CLIFF: CHAPTER 2  
I'M TOO LAZY TO COME UP WITH A TITLE!

Bass woke up to the intercom shouting at him with Wily's voice.

"Bass! Get over to my lab NOW!" Wily's voice screeched over the static of the intercom. Bass sighed and got up, exiting his 'room'; a dismal white cell with a low bed, a TV, and a CD player. He walked down the hall to Wily's private lab, exchanging greetings with other robot masters as he passed them. He walked into Wily's lab, looking for the scientist among the many different gizmos, machines, and robot parts.

"Over here, you twit!"

Bass turned towards the voice. Of course. He should have guessed that Wily would be working on that girly robot again. He walked to where Wily stood next to the capsule containing Wily's new robot.

"What is it?" Bass growled irritably. He was not in a good mood after being woken up at 9:00 Am. He was not a morning person.

Wily looked up from the red robot to Bass. "I need something stolen from Dr. Light's lab. There are some plans there that I need to complete my project," he explained, gesturing to the red robot.

"And you want me to steal them? I'm not exactly your stealthiest robot you know."

Wily glared at Bass. "You also need to damage the lab enough that they won't be able to find what is missing until I am done," he added.

"Fine. I'll leave right away." Bass turned to go when Dr. Wily called his attention back.

"Bass! One last thing: Do not, under any circumstance, fight with Rockman! Get the plans, cause some damage, and then _get out!_ I can't afford to lose these plans!"

"Don't fight Rockman. Got it." Bass left to execute his orders.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"_ the alarm screamed in Dr. Light's lab. Rock and Rush ran to the lab to stop the unknown intruder. There was smoke everywhere. Rock charged his buster, running into the lab with Rush close behind. The smoke started to thin a bit as it flowed through a hole in the ceiling, no doubt caused by the intruder. Rock could now see the silhouette of the unwanted guest. The distinct helmet design was easy to recognize.

"Bass! What are you doing here?"

Bass didn't answer, just stared for a second. He turned his head towards the hole in the ceiling.

"Treble!" he barked. In a flash of purple light, Treble appeared and fused with Bass. Ready for a battle, Rock crouched defensively, preparing to combine with Rush. Bass surprised him by jumping out of the hole in the roof. Rock was about to follow him when he heard a cry of pain, followed by Bass falling back through the hole, his buster arm hanging uselessly at his side. Blues followed him, landing and aiming his already charged blaster at Bass. Bass charged towards Blues, dodging the blasts with a jump and sending Blues flying with a spin kick to the chest.

"Blues!" Rock cried, running over to his stunned brother. Bass took this moment of distraction to teleport out.

But not before he saw Roll standing in the lab doorway, horrified.

Bass tossed the retrieved plans onto the table in Dr. Wily's lab while Wily looked him over.

"What happened to you?" he sneered.

Bass glared at him. "I was returning with the plans when Blues caught me by surprise." he replied bluntly

Wily growled. "I'll have to remove your arm to repair it, and I'm very busy. You're lucky I don't deactivate you for wasting my precious time." He removed Bass's buster arm. "For making me waste my time, you'll have to be punished before you leave." He grabbed a nearby wrench, a malicious look in his eye. "Hold still now, this will only hurt a lot!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After making sure that her brothers were alright, Roll grabbed a medi-kit and teleported to the base of the trail leading up the back of the cliff. If her guess was correct, this was where Bass would be. She started the long hike up. She couldn't figure out why she wanted to help Bass, since he would probably just attack Dr. Light's lab again. Not anytime soon, though, because the damage done to his arm obviously couldn't be fixed in one day.

Bass _had_ seemed different, though, when he was on the cliff than when he was attacking the lab. At the lab, he had been all business; jump, kick, blast, punch. On the cliff, he seemed more… open. Almost relaxed. As she started to near the peak, she noticed a deep voice singing softly nearby.

"_I walked across an empty land._

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

_I felt the earth beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete."_

Roll knew this song. She started singing along softly, so she wouldn't disturb the singer.

"_Oh sympathy. _

_Where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin."_

Roll reached the clearing at the peak of the cliff and found, to her surprise, that Bass was the singer. She walked over next to him.

"You have a very nice voice," she commented, sitting down a few feet away from him. Bass looked over at her, startled.

"What… when… How long have you been here?" a flustered Bass asked.

"I just got here." Roll told him. "I thought you might want some help," she added, holding up the medi-kit. Bass shook his head. "Dr Wily's already fixing any major damage, which was mostly my arm."

Now Roll saw the empty socket where his buster arm would have gone. She winced. "Isn't it kind of painful?"

Bass shrugged. "Not as much as you would think."

"What about the minor damage? Does Wily fix that too?"

"Eventually, but at the moment, he's busy working on a new robot of his. He probably won't have time to finish repairing me until he's done working on that."

"So you're just going to wait!"

"Yup. That's life."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

Bass closed his eyes, lying back on the grass. "Why do you want to help me anyway?" he questioned. "After all, I'm your brother's enemy. Shouldn't you hate me?"

Roll studied him solemnly, choosing the wording of her answer carefully.

"I want to help you because… even though you're my brothers' enemy. I don't think you really… want to be." She finally said quietly. Bass opened one red eye and looked at her. He sighed and sat up. "I'll be alright, but if you think you can do something, you're welcome to try."

Roll smiled. She stood up and walked over to inspect her 'patient'. For the most part, Bass was right. Apart from his arm, there was no visible damage at first glance. A dent here or there on the armor, though. She looked at his back and gasped. His back was dented and cracked, wires poking out through his armor.

"What happened!" she gasped in horror. "Blues and Rock didn't do this, did they?"

Bass shook his head. "No, they didn't. Rock is too… _polite,_ to do that. And as for Blues, he wouldn't do it out of respect for Rock."

"If they didn't do it, who did?"

Bass stiffened slightly. "That's none of your concern!"

Roll took the hint to stop asking questions, and focused on fixing Bass's torn up back. She began to notice a pattern in the dents on his back; they were all wrench shaped.

'Someone must have beaten him!' she realized suddenly.

The shock of this thought caused her to accidentally bump one of Bass's pain sensors. The Wily bot hissed in pain.

"Sorry!" Roll apologized quickly. Bass shook his head again. "Don't be. Wasn't your fault. And besides, it doesn't affect me in the long run."

Roll finished patching up the Wily bot's back. "There! Good as new!" she exclaimed finally, thumping Bass on the back to emphasize her point.

"Wow. You did a good job of it," Bass commented, obviously impressed as he craned his neck to see his back.

Roll walked back over to where she had been sitting before. The sun started to set, reminding Roll of the day before, when she had first come here. She looked over at Bass, who had lain back down and closed his eyes. Despite the fierce purple markings under his eyes, he looked quite relaxed, peaceful even.

"Bass?"

"Hn."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Aside from the one you just asked?"

"Very funny. Yes, aside from the one I just asked!"

"Shoot."

"Why do you want to beat Rock so badly?"

It was Bass's turn to ponder his answer. "I… want to beat him… because I… I want to prove to myself that I'm not a failure, I guess…" he answered slowly.

"Failure?" Roll said to herself more than Bass.

"Yes. My programming says that my purpose is to kill Rock, but if I could just beat him, I would know I was strong enough."

Before Roll could reply to this, a loud beeping filled the air.

Bass growled irritably, sitting up and turning the communication link on his helmet on.

"This is Bass."

All Roll could hear was some buzzing as the person on the other end spoke to Bass. Apparently, Bass wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear, because he growled, saying, "Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." He turned the link off and turned to face Roll. "Wily wants me back at the base, pronto." He stood up and backed away from the edge, preparing to jump again. Roll quickly asked another question.

"Aren't you afraid that Treble won't be there in time?"

Bass grinned. "Not really. I'd trust my life with Treble, and besides, it's more fun like that." He leapt. Roll leaned out over the edge to watch him. Treble was there, but instead of fusing with Bass right away, he watched Bass fall until he was a mere foot from the ground. Treble fused then, allowing Bass to slow down enough that he landed gently on the ground. Bass looked up at Roll, grinned and waved before flying off through the forest towards Wily's base. Roll smiled.

"And as for me, I'll take the long way around," she said to herself as she stood and headed back down the trail.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Should I make this longer? Ah, sure, why not?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Crashman met Bass at the door. "Dr Wily's finished repairs on your arm," he explained, "And he needs you to report to the lab so he can re-attach it." Bass growled. "That's what the old geezer called me here for?"

"Apparently." Crash answered cheekily. "Where do you go off to anyway?"

"That's none of your concern!" Bass snarled suddenly, storming past Crash. Crash stared after him.

"Touchy, touchy!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

M'Kay, I'm going to end it here for now.

Come on, people,  
It's nothing new,  
I'll update  
On the fith review.

NOTE! Five is only a goal, I'll update anyway even if I only get one review! But reviews are appreciated! PLEASE!


	3. Setting the stage!

THE CLIFF

WHOO-HOO! Chapter three is up!

Now to answer reviews!

Banbie Bunny's Bro: Glad to see that I'm not boring my readers to death! Lol. Thanks for the suggestion. The reason I made Bass say that is because of some writer's pebbles (Which is a small version of writers block where you have a story with no details) that got in my way. That makes it a good thing that this is a fanfiction!

Maverick Hunter Phoenix: I'm glad you like it so much. See, I updated even though I only got 4 reviews for last chapter! Hope you like this one!

Funyons: I don't plan to stop! I've gotten most of the story written on paper! I just need to type it up!

Snickerer: Thanks! It's nice to know my first romance fiction is going well! I really like the cliff game myself. Gives, "If Bass jumped off a cliff, would you do the same?" a whole new meaning. Lol

On to the chapter!

THE CLIFF: CHAPTER 4

SETTING THE STAGE

Roll had just put the medi-kit away when Rock and Blues came bounding through the door of the kitchen.

"It's a good thing you were there to stop Bass, Blues. That shot you made that took out his buster arm was awesome!"

"Thanks. It's a pity Bass couldn't stay longer. But then, I suppose it's in his nature to run like the coward he is." mocked Blues. Roll pretended she hadn't heard that last comment, but her face heated up a little in anger. It was a good thing she was facing the cabinets, and not her brothers!

Rock spotted her. "Hey Roll! Where've you been?"

Roll turned to face them, putting a smile on her face. "Oh, I just went out for a walk through the woods." she said.

"You've been doing that a lot! Is it that nice out there?" Rock asked with curiosity.

"Yes. It's very nice out there." Roll answered, recalling the terrific view from the cliff top.

"What did you have the medi-kit for?" Blues asked coolly.

Roll thought fast. "I… brought it to the lab, where you were fighting. Just in case. I must have forgotten to put it away before I left."

Blues 'hmphed!' and walked off.

Rock watched his brother leave, then walked over and put a hand on Roll's shoulder. "Hey Roll, you ok? You've been acting kind of odd lately." he asked, worry written on his face.

"Of course I'm ok, silly!" she replied, although the smile on her face seemed more stressed.

Rock, not noticing anything, smiled back. "Ok. Hey, do you mind if I come with you next time you go for a walk?"

Roll was about to say no, since she figured Bass would probably blow Rock up on sight, but she couldn't resist her brother's pleading look. She hoped Bass wouldn't mind.

"Of course you can!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rock and Roll (Lol) stood at the base of the cliff, looking up at the peak.

"WOW! That's soooo high!" Rock said in a mixture of amazement and wonder.

"Yeah, it is…" Roll said, not really paying attention. She was looking for a certain bot at the top of the cliff.

"Whatcha looking for, Roll?" Rock asked, looking over at his sister.

"Ummm… there was a big birds nest the other day, on the cliff side. I wanted to show it to you,…" Her lies trailed off as she saw Bass's familiar helmet then face peer over the edge of the cliff. Bass hesitated when he saw Rock, but finally beckoned Roll to come up. He disappeared from view just as Rock looked up. Rock pouted playfully.

"I don't see the nest."

Roll shook her head. "I don't see it either. Want to see the view from the top?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wow! You can see everything from up here!" Rock marveled.

'Not everything,' Bass smirked to himself. He had hidden himself in one of the large trees at the top of the cliff where he sat watching the two light-bots. Roll sat down in her usual spot and Rock sat beside her.

"You should see when the sun sets," Roll commented. "It's really quite beautiful."

"I'm sure it is." Rock agreed. Something caught his eye. "Hey! You can even see Wily's fortress from here!"

Roll looked too. She had never noticed that. "Yeah, you can can't you?"

Suddenly, a flash of light erupted from Wily's fortress, startling all three of the bots on the cliff.

"What was that?" Rock yelped in surprise.

"Rock!" a voice buzzed from his communicator.

"What is it Dr. Light?" Rock asked.

"I need you to come back to the lab, pronto!" There was a crackle as the link turned off.

"Aww… Well, I'd better go. Are you coming?" Rock asked his sister.

"Nah. I think I'm going to stay here for awhile."

"Alright. Just don't come home too late." Rock teleported out. Roll waited for a minute, then asked, "Are you going to come out?"

Bass dropped from the tree, landing with a dull thud. He walked over, but stayed standing.

"I suppose you're mad at me…" Roll said sadly.

"…" silence from Bass.

"I'm sorry I brought Rockman here. I really shouldn't have. This was your spot, and I had no right to-"

"I'm not mad." Bass interrupted.

"And I- Wait, what?" Roll asked, confused.

"I'm not mad. Not really. Just surprised." Bass sat down and chuckled. "That's one heck of a curveball I didn't expect." They were quiet for a moment, then Bass decided to speak again. "Roll, do you-?"

Treble howled at the bottom of the cliff, cutting Bass off. Roll and Bass heard Crash shout, "Bass! You're needed back at the base!"

Bass leaned over the cliff so Crash could see him. "What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted angrily to Crash.

"I'm here because you forgot to turn on your communication link, idiot!"

"Whoops…" Bass said sheepishly. Roll giggled.

"I'll be right down!" Bass shouted, stepping away from the cliff edge.

"Bass, what are you- HOLY HECK!" Crash screamed as Bass jumped off the cliff. Treble acted quickly this time, fusing with Bass almost instantly. Roll peeked over the edge to see Bass land. For a moment, she forgot Crash was there and waved to Bass. When he didn't wave back, she remembered that Crash was there. She ducked back quickly, but she saw Crash gape in her direction. She had been spotted. Crash spoke loudly.

"Well, because I happened to have a heart attack at that specific moment because Bass just jumped off a cliff, I _completely _missed the fact that someone else was up there!"

It took Roll a minute to figure out what he meant. Then it hit her. Crash was pretending he hadn't seen her so she and Bass wouldn't get into trouble with their creators. She peeked over the edge again, but they were already gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, then started to head home.

"Let's see what Dr. Light's doing."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dr. Light was frantic. "Roll! Thank goodness you're home!" he cried when he saw her. "I need you to take this medi-kit to Rock and Blues. I sent them to Wily's fortress to retrieve the plans that Bass stole, but they haven't replied to any of my messages!"

Hearing this, Roll was worried… and curious. "What exactly did Bass steal?"

"Some very complex plans to build a robot that could feel, think, choose for himself. It would be called a Reploid, and it would be the peak of robotics! It is also very powerful."

"That's not good. Should I leave now?"

"Yes! We must get those plans back as fast as we can!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

ALL RIGHT! That's chapter three!

And some more good news: I've gotten up to chapter 5-6 written down on paper, so all I have to do is post it! However, unless I get some reviews, I won't continue! So pretty pretty please review!


	4. The Real chapter 4

THE CLIFF

SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSIN ABOUT LAST CHAPTER! Last chapter was Chapter 3, not chapter 4. This is the real chapter 4.

Now, to answer reviews!

Snickerer: Bass probably wouldn't have been too happy if he had heard. It really was setting the stage, and yeah, they'll probably all end up in the same place. I'd probably react like Crash had if _my_ brother jumped off a cliff. And sadly, there are only 2 intelligent non-evil robot masters, whohave already been mentioned.Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Banbie Bunny's Bro: If you're thinking of what I think you're thinking of, I think you may be disappointed, because they won't be fighting against who I think you're thinking of. Sorry. I know the time is rather odd, but hopefully this chapter will be better. I'm updating as fast as I can. I'm just trying to make sure that I have more on paper than on the computer. I hope I didn't take too long for this update! Thanks!

Enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER 4: THE REAL CHAPTER 4

Bass, Treble, and Crash got to Wily's base in time to see Blues and Rock enter the fortress.  
"What are they doing here?" Crash asked.  
"Dr. Light probably sent them to retrieve the plans I stole." Bass replied bluntly.  
"Oh." Crash and Bass went through the back entrance.  
"So, what was I needed back at the base for?"  
"I dunno. Wily wanted you in his lab."  
"Alright then." Bass headed down the hall.  
" Hey! Bass!" Crash called after him, but Bass was already out of earshot. "Drat! I wanted to ask if Roll was single!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Roll reached Wily's base in record time. As she peered out of her leafy refuge, she heard a voice behind her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Roll whipped around and crouched into a defensive position. Crash held out his hands to the side to show he was weaponless.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you! Geeze!"  
She relaxed. "Why are you here?" she returned.  
Crash grinned. "I asked first!"  
She sighed. "I'm here to give this to Rock and Blues," She said, holding up the medi-kit.  
"Well, there's an easier way in through the back I could show you." Crash offered.  
Roll was surprised. "Why would you want to help me?" I thought Rock and Blues were your enemies?"  
"Well, I always thought that being a good guy… might be… you know, pretty cool…" Crash admitted sheepishly. "If I didn't want to stick with Bass, I probably would've helped Bass last time he came to stop Wily."  
Roll raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Alright then! Lead the way!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bass walked into the lab…  
And barely managed to dodge a stray buster shot in his direction. He looked into the lab, surprised. Rock and Blues were fighting Dr. Wily, who was protecting his precious girly-bot with his WILYX3000; a large, tank-like structure in a skull shape, with a glass cockpit in the middle of the forehead. Its main weapons were some large lasers that stuck out of the teeth, and the mouth could open to unleash either a large bomb or an extremely powered buster shot. Bass's surprise doubled when he noticed that the red robot Wily was protecting was _glowing!_ Bass ducked behind some large metal crates to avoid being hit by another stray shot in his direction. He was about to leave his hiding place to join the battle when he heard something that shocked him.  
"Bass won't approve, Wily!" Rock shouted, aiming a shot at the cockpit where Wily was. Wily quickly deflected the shot with a laser blast.  
"What would _I_ care about what he approves or disapproves of? He'll be scrap metal once my beautiful reploid is completed, so it won't matter!"  
Bass froze. That treacherous snake! Wily had been planning to destroy him all along! The Wily-bot shook in fury. How dare he!  
His thoughts were interrupted by Blues' voice.  
"If this reploid is so powerful, why aren't you activating him?" Blues taunted as he jumped over Wily's defenses and scored a hit to the cockpit before bouncing safely out of range.  
"ARRGH!" Wily cried in frustration as his lasers missed Blues. "I'm not activating him because it needs to charge first! It would be totally helpless if I activated it now!"  
Bass could've laughed out loud, if he had been in a position to do so. As it was, he smirked to himself, thinking, 'That foolish old coot! He doesn't know when to shut up!'  
He was about to join the fray when the door opened, and in walked…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Crash showed Roll the hidden back entrance, navigating through the twisted fortress to Wily's lab. As they walked, Crash decided to strike up some conversation.  
"So, Roll… May I ask you a question?"  
"Other than the one you just asked?" Roll replied teasingly, remembering the answer Bass had given her.  
"… you got that from Bass, didn't you?"  
"Yes. Does he say that a lot?" Roll asked curiously  
"Every chance he gets." Crash confirmed. "But really, may I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"What do you think of Bass?" Crash asked slyly.  
"What do you mean?" Roll asked cautiously, glancing over at Crash.  
"Like, what do you think of him as a person?"  
Roll thought for a moment, then started speaking slowly. "He's not… the most _polite_ person I've met, but when he's not acting on Dr. Wily's orders, he's actually pretty nice… I guess…" She suddenly seemed embarrassed. "Why do you ask?"  
Crash grinned cheekily. "Well, I think that Bass likes you. You'd make a cute couple, ya know." Crash watched as Roll's cheeks flushed deep red.  
"Wh-what m-m-makes you think he l-likes me?" she asked, stuttering.  
"Oh, just a feeling." Crash chuckled. Before Roll could ask any more questions, he announced, "We're here!" He opened the lab door, and Roll walked in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Roll.  
'What was she doing here?' Bass thought. 'How'd she get in?' His second question was quickly answered as Crash ducked his head in, waved goodbye to Roll, then quickly left. Since Roll was waving back, she didn't see the laser shot coming at her. Without thinking, Bass darted out of his hiding spot and pushed Roll out of the way. The laser hit his shoulder, and he gave an involuntary hiss. The three battling on the other side of the room paused, looking in their direction. Bass still had a grip on Roll's wrist with the arm that had been grazed, and his other hand was over the laser burn.  
"BASS! Let go of my sister!" Rock called angrily as Wily called at the same time, "Bass! Destroy these pests! Start with her!" Wily pointed to Roll.  
Bass was unsure of what to do. He charged up his buster, letting go of Roll's wrist. Roll ran over to her brothers with the medi-kit. Bass felt his buster get hotter and hotter as it continued to charge. Everyone's eyes rested on him as he tried to figure out what to do; Obey Wily, or help his friend? That shocked him. He actually considered Roll a friend! His red eyes went from Rock to Roll to Blues and then finally rested on Wily in his WILYX3000. He frowned. His decision was made. He aimed his now over charged buster at Wily's ship.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BASS?" Wily shrieked in panic.  
"If you think for one second," Bass said, voice deceptively calm, "That I'm going to fight for you when you're planning to turn me into scrap metal, you must be crazier than I thought." His buster blazed, and Bass had to shout to be heard over it's humming as he fired.

"SCRAP METAL **_THIS!_**"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yay! Chapter four is finished! Do a little dance, do a little dance!

I'm hoping to get 5 reviews for this chapter… hopefully… but if I don't, I'll still update!

LATER!


	5. Escaping, exploding, and Awakening

**The Cliff**

AAAAUGH! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up! I'm soooo sorry… T.T I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Now to answer reviews.

Banbie Bunny's Bro: I hope this chapter is longer than the last one. If I do revamp, I'll try to make the fight longer.  
I'm usually not good with writing emotions, so this is a really good job for me!  
Yeah, Snickerer pointed out that I made a few mistakes last chapter… But I'll make sure everything is in place this time! I promise. Thanks for the advice!

DragoFlare4000: I'm not a sappy person, so this story's not going to get sappy anytime soon… unless I get hit by a meteor or my deranged reviewing friend in my neighborhood…

Snickerer: No, unfortunately. If all the robot masters were independent, our 'heroes', for lack of a better word, would have no one to fight against… or would they?  
I agree, not a good question to ask unless you want to be torn limb from limb… which I doubt is Crash's case.  
Ummm… That one sentence was my mistake. Switch 'Rock' with the second 'Bass', and you'll have what should have been written there. ;  
Of course Zero would love to hear that… Zero would also love to tear whoever said it apart.  
Yes! Score one for Crash!  
What's the Review-hostage thing? 0.o Could you explain that please? And thanks for your review!

Chaotic XYZ: Yeah, I've read Crash and Bass comics at fragile-minds dot com. They are awesome! I've started spriting because of them and Bob and George. ;

Fighter: Yes, violence is cool. However, fighting scenes are not my forte, (Hahaha forte… ok, it was a terrible pun. Sorry!) But I'll do my best!

: "The Red Death?" How foreboding… But once again, it's a good thing this is a fanfiction, 'cause I do plan on calling him Zero. Sorry. And there is no way I'm going to kill Bass or Roll. After all, I don't like killing my favorite couples. Nice evil laughter there.

I don't own Megaman. If I did, Roll and Bass would be star characters and the couple of the show! Whoo-hoo!

On with the chapter!

THE CLIFF: CHAPTER 5

ESCAPING, EXPLODING, AND AWAKENING

Bass felt his back hit the wall. The blast he sent at Wily blazed gloriously as it hit his WILYX300.

"NOOOO!" Wily screamed as his machine crumbled beneath him, ejecting him out in a series of monstrous explosions.

Bass fell to the floor, slumping forward in shock. Roll ran over to him as Blues and Rock stared after her, mouth open in shock. Rock turned to Blues.

"What just happened?" Blues shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Are you ok Bass?" Roll asked worriedly, kneeling beside him. Bass pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm fine. Just a little stunned." He mumbled.

Rock, remembering the reason he and Blues were here, turned to face Wily only to find that Wily had disappeared.

"You may have destroyed my WILYX3000, but when my reploid activates, you're all scrap metal!" Wily's voice called over a speaker.

Bass ran over to the main controls for the base, shouting over his shoulders to the three light-bots, "You three get out of here now!"

Blues and Rock obeyed instantly, darting out of the lab doors, but Roll hesitated, watching Bass as he worked at the controls. She felt Rock grab her hand.

"C'mon Roll! We have to get out of here!"

As they exited the lab, a computerized voice spoke over the intercom.

/Self-destruct initiated. Base will self-destruct in 5 minutes. Please evacuate the building./

Roll looked over her shoulder as she ran. The doors to the lab were open, so she could see Bass running towards them, away from the console.

'He was setting the self-destruct!' She realized.

Bass was almost out of the lab when the doors slammed shut, locking automatically. The last sight of Bass she got was the surprised look on his face in the split second before the door finished closing.

"Bass is trapped!" she cried, trying to pull away from Rock in order to help Bass. Rock kept a firm grip, replying, "Bass will be fine! He always finds one way or another to get away and come back!"

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" someone called as they turned to head down a different hallway. They turned to see Crashman beckoning them. "This way!"

Roll followed without hesitation, and her brothers soon after.

/4 minutes to self-destruct. Evacuate the building now./

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bass charged his buster, but it wouldn't charge fast enough! He beat on the door, trying to pry them open.

"Give it up, Bass!" Wily cackled over the intercom. "You're trapped, and when my base goes up, so do you!"

Bass growled angrily, aiming his buster at the door. He fired, and was surprised by the smoke clouds that issued from the buster. He looked at it closely and growled.

"Shoot! My buster's down!"

/Three minutes to self destruct/

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I blinked. Where was I? Some kind of glass wall separated me from the outside world. My body was full of energy, raging through me like wildfire. 'I need to get out of here!' something screamed in my head. I peered through the glass, and saw a black robot with a strange helmet trying to pry some doors open. I raised my hand and tapped on the glass to get his attention. When he didn't react, I tapped the glass harder. He heard it this time, and turned to face me. He looked surprised. I waved, and he gave me a half-hearted wave in return. Now he looked worried, but I don't know why.

I wish I knew why.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

/Two minutes to self-destruct. Evacuate the building now! This is not a drill/

'How'd he wake up?' Bass thought dumbfounded as he waved half-heartedly to the reploid in the container. He watched as the reploid made some hand motions, pointing to himself, tapping on the glass, then pointing at the console, and finally pointing to Bass.

'He wants me to let him out!' Bass figured.

/One minute to self-destruct. Evacuate immediately/

Bass shrugged and ran over to the console. What did he have to lose?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Roll, Blues, and Rock followed Crash to a large door that opened into the woods outside.

"Finally!" Blues shouted. Before the doors closed, they heard/One minute to self-destruct. Evacuate immediately

"Shouldn't Bass be out by now!" Roll cried. The others exchanged glances.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Crash insisted. "He's gotten out of tougher situations before…"

"I hope you're right…" Roll murmured to herself, staring back at the entrance, thinking, "Bass, please come out of there alive!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Stupid controls!" Bass growled as he tried to open the container the reploid was in.

/Enter password

Bass typed 'Wily'

/Incorrect. Try again

"Aughhh! Wily must have changed his passwords!"

Just then, his hand hit a small orange button.

/Reploid release activated

"Wow. That was really lucky…" Bass said as the capsule prepared to open.

/Ten seconds to self-destruct. Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…

"Kind of sad really…" Bass said to the reploid, even though he couldn't hear him. "You never even got a chance."

/Four… three… Bass tensed himself for death. /… One… Zero

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

What was going on? The black robot at the console had just backed away. I felt the wires that had been charging me up fall away. The black robot was saying something, to me, I think. The glass is too thick though. I couldn't hear it. The capsule opened. /Zero

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Roll watched in horror as the building started exploding, starting from the middle and spreading out in all directions. "Where's Bass?"

Crash looked worried. "I don't know." He admitted.

"Could he have gone out another entrance?" Rock asked.

"That was the closest one," said Crash. The building area closest to them started to groan with the destruction of the rest of the base, and then exploded abruptly as the bombs went off. Smoke streamed off the rubble. Roll went to search the wreckage, but Blues held her back.

"There may be some bombs that didn't explode earlier." He explained. "We at least need to make sure all the bombs have gone off."

Roll allowed herself to be restrained for a little, but the second the smoke cleared, she broke free from Blues' grip and ran over to the destroyed base.

"Bass! If you can hear me, please say something!" she shouted, trying to pick her way through the rubble towards the main lab. Something green was shining through the gray metals. Ignoring the warnings being shouted by her brothers and Crash, she headed deeper into the wrecked building towards the glow. "Bass? Is that you?" She called worriedly. The green light abruptly shot up out of the rubble and Roll could see it clearly. She gasped. The reploid that Wily had created had surrounded himself and Bass in some kind of translucent green force field. Bass was slumped over the reploid's arm, and the reploid himself didn't seem phased by the wreckage around him. Roll heard shouts of surprise from the other three robots behind her as the reploid landed on a pile of scrap nearby. He walked over to her, holding up a battered Bass.

"Is this who you're looking for?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

You all must hate me for taking so long. I'm very sorry; I got kind of lazy during the summer. Hopefully, the next chapter will be updated sooner. Don't worry; I haven't given up on this story!

Please review!


	6. Explinations, recaps and repairs

**THE CLIFF**

Whoo-hoo! I've finally gotten into a schedule where I (Hopefully) won't be lazy! I've written about 3 pages worth of the Cliff, and I feel AWESOME!

Sorry about the ranting. On to answering reviews!

Snickerer: I don't think I _could _withhold any piece of writing anyway, so that's good.  
Thanks! I appreciate the complement, and I agree that Zero might object.

Chaotic XYZ: Glad you're looking forward to the next chapters. It will be interesting, I promise… meheheheheh….

Maverick Hunter Phoenix: I hate it when computers do that. Trust me, I'll keep updating 'till it's done!

Banbie Bunny's Bro: I tried to update as fast as I could w/o making mistakes, and yes, Ozer is now in the picture. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

Blitz Chick: Ego boost Thanks soo much!

Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter will be a tad more humorous than the last couple, so be prepared! ENJOY!

THE CLIFF: CHAPTER 6  
Explanations, Recaps, and Repairs

All six of them, Bass, Roll, Crash, Blues, Rock, and the reploid, (Who had named himself Zero,) were heading back to Dr. Light's lab. Bass was still unconscious, because, as Zero explained, he had been hit by the recoil from some of the explosions before Zero got the shield over him. Zero got stuck carrying him, since he was the only one undamaged. At first, they walked silently, but Roll had a question she was dying to ask.  
"Zero, why did you save Bass?"  
Zero glanced over at her in surprise. "Wasn't it the right thing to do?"  
"Of course it was, but Dr. Wily said you were supposed to destroy us. Why didn't you?"  
Zero shrugged, nearly dropping Bass. "It was wrong. Besides, Bass let me out of the capsule and since I was able to escape because of that, I decided to help him."  
"May I ask a question now?" Blues asked.  
"Other than the one you just asked?" Roll and Crash replied simultaneously, earning odd stares from the rest of the group.  
"Oh-kaay… yes, other than the one I just asked. Roll, why do you even care what happens to Bass? I mean, he's… he was our enemy. So why were you so worried for him?"  
Roll told them everything; how she first met Bass at the cliff, talking to him, fixing his back after his battle with Rock and Blues, bringing Rock up, and finally, how Bass pushed her out of the lasers path in the lab.  
"You mean, you've been meeting with Bass all this time, and you never told us?" Rock cried disbelievingly.  
"Yes." Seeing Rocks shocked stare, she added, "I only kept it a secret because it was Bass' secret, and he shared it with me. Besides, on the cliff, he's… different."  
"Different how?"  
"Well, whenever he's fighting you, he's tough and unreadable. On the cliff, he's… nicer. Almost sweet."  
"Bass… Sweet…" Rock said dumbfounded, still not believing his ears.  
"That's what she said!" Zero said cheerfully, regardless of the weight on his back. Rock turned to him.  
"So you're a reploid, right?" Zero nodded.  
"What exactly is a reploid anyway?" Crash asked.  
"A reploid is a robot capable of making its own decisions. They don't have to obey the Laws of Robotics either." Blues said.  
"How do you know all that?" Zero asked curiously.  
"Dr. Light showed me the plans for his reploid before Bass stole them." Blues replied, shooting a glance at the unconscious Wily-bot on Zero's back. "And speaking of which, are we sure we can trust Bass? Or Crash, even?"  
The red robot bristled slightly. "What makes me untrustworthy? I got you out of there alive, didn't I?"  
"He has a point, Blues." Rock agreed. Blues shrugged.  
"Alright, so Crash's trustworthy, but what about Bass? What if he decides to still work for Wily?"  
"But once we tell him what Wily said about turning him into scrap metal, Bass won't want to work for Wily." insisted Rock.  
"We'll see," Blues muttered, unconvinced.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dr. Light had been exceedingly startled when Zero had walked into his lab with Bass on his back and Rock, Roll and Blues behind him. He was even more surprised when they told him what had happened at Wily's fortress.

"So Rock and Blues got into the lab, then Bass came in sometime between their arrival and Crash and Roll's arrival, but we don't know exactly when. Then, Bass saved Roll from a laser shot and fired a charged buster at Wily. Wily then escaped, and Bass set off the fortresses self destruct, but got locked in the lab. Zero woke up and Bass freed him. Crash led you three out of the building, and it exploded. Zero saved Bass in time to keep him from maximum damage, but Bass was hit a couple of times, and that's why he's unconscious. Then you all walked where. Is that it?"

The robots, except for Bass, nodded. Dr. Light gave a little whistle. "You sure have had quite a strange day." He headed over to where he kept his tools. "Well, let's start making repairs!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ow…  
My head is pounding wildly. What a headache. I think I'm awake, so I open my eyes…  
And immediately wish I hadn't.  
A huge light shines down from the ceiling into my eyes, increasing the pounding in my head. I close my eyes tightly, and the pounding lessens.  
"Hey Bass! You're awake!"  
Ugh. The pounding in my head just doubled again.  
"C'mon Bass! I know you're awake!" Crash shouts in my ear again.  
"Stop shouting in my ear. You're giving me a headache!" I growled.  
"Whoops. Sorry." Crash whispered. After about a minute, he asked, "Well? Aren't you gonna open your eyes?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"'cause the light's giving me a headache."  
"Oh. I'll turn them off then."  
I heard a click. I opened my eyes and sat up.  
"So… where are we?" I asked Crash.  
"Dr. Light's lab." Crash stated. My mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"How'd we get here?"  
"Zero carried you, and I walked."  
"Zero?"  
"Oh yeah… You were unconscious for all this, weren't you?"  
"…"  
"So I guess I'll have to start from the beginning. But first, I have a question. Are your eyes adjusted to the light yet?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Why?"  
Click  
"AAAAHHHHH! MY EYES! YOU BA-"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Treble had just arrived at Dr. Light's lab in search of Bass, and to his surprise, he was welcomed warmly. Rush was now giving him a tour as he waited for Bass to wake up, and the two robot dogs chatted as they walked.

/"This is the kitchen. It's Roll's domain, so I suggest you stay away from there. Huh? What's that?"/ Both dogs stopped, listening. Someone's voice echoed down the hallway.

"C'mon Bass! It was just a joke!"  
/"Oh boy,"/ thought Treble//"I know where this is going."/  
"Stand still so I can kill you!"  
/"You may want to hug the wall for a minute,"/ Treble advised Rush.  
All Rush got to say was//"Huh?"/ before he was trampled by a red blur followed by a black one.  
Treble sighed. /"Looks like Bass is trying to kill Crash again,"/ he said as Rush dizzily got back to his feet.

/"Uh, should we try to stop them?"/ Rush asked, staring down the hallway after the two blurs.  
/"Nah, its standard procedure for them. Besides,"/ Treble added with a wolfish grin//"I want to see Bass get in trouble for crashing into something!"/

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blues and Rock were practicing in the sparring room when they heard some fighting in the hallway.  
"Hold still! How am I supposed to kill you if you keep running away?"  
"You're not!"  
"Looks like Bass has woken up." Rock said to Blues. "I guess you'll get your answer concerning who Bass is siding with."  
They looked through the doorway out at Bass and Crash, running in circles trying to catch/get away from each other.  
"Um… Do you think Bass would actually kill Crash?" Rock asked, trying not to get dizzy as the two Wily-bots ran around. Bass suddenly pounced forward, pinning Crash to the ground.  
"Looks like you're about to get _you're _answer." Blues replied, ready to step in if Bass decided to carry out his threat.  
Bass pinned Crash down, pulling his arm behind his back. "Say "Uncle" and I'll let you go!" He told Crash.  
"Never! I'll never- ok! Ok! Uncle, uncle!" Crash cried as Bass tugged his arm. True to his word, Bass got off of him. As Crash got to his feet, Blues cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Simultaneously, Crash and Bass looked up.  
"Hey Rock! Bass woke up!" Crash shouted, pointing to Bass.  
"I can see that." Rock replied, not even trying to hide the smile on his face. "Have you brought him up to date yet?"  
"No, I decided to play some pranks first." Crash chuckled.  
Bass shot him a glare. "Well, now that the pranks are over, what's going on?"  
"I'll explain!" Roll said as she walked in.  
"We'll leave you to it then," Rock said as he and Crash left. Blues stayed behind.  
"I've got some questions for you after you're brought up to date," he told Bass, standing off to one side.  
Roll rolled her eyes. Blues could be so suspicious sometimes!  
"Where should I start?" she asked Bass. He shrugged.  
"Maybe you should tell me what happened after you got out of the lab," he suggested.  
"Right. When we left the lab, I looked back and saw the doors lock you in. I was about to go back, but then Crash showed up and led us out. Crash said you'd be fine, but we waited and you didn't come back. I was pretty worried."  
At that point, Blues decided to intercede. "Roll also told us why she was worried about someone like you. Rock nearly had a heart attack when he heard you had been hiding in the trees on the cliff."  
Bass snickered, trying to imagine the look on Rock's face. "Wish I could've seen that!"  
Roll rolled her eyes again and continued. "The base started exploding before you got out, and for a second I thought you wouldn't survive. After the base had blown up, we started checking the rubble to find you. We saw a green light and headed towards it. Turns out, the reploid saved you with some kind of force field. You had been hit by the backlash of some of the explosions, so you passed out."  
"Hey, speaking of the reploid, where is he?" Bass asked, looking around.  
"In the lab with Dr. Light." Blues replied shortly.  
"Well, I guess I need to thank him later."  
"After I'm finished." Roll told him. "After you got out of the base, Zero-"  
"Who's Zero?" Bass interrupted.  
"Oh, Zero is the name the reploid picked for himself. We don't know why though."  
"… Weird name…"  
Blues snorted. "As if Bass is a whole lot better!"  
Bass glared at Blues and opened his mouth to make a comeback. Roll quickly intervened.  
"So anyway, Zero volunteered to carry you back here, where Dr. Light repaired you. Then he put you in the recharge room, you woke up, and we're up to date," Roll finished.  
"Now that Roll's finished," Blues said, stepping forward, "I have a few questions to ask-"  
"I think I already know the questions and the answers." Bass interrupted. "One: I won't work for Wily anymore. Two: I don't have any reason to kill you or your brother anymore, except to prove I'm the best, which is trivial now. Three: I probably won't be here more than a couple of days to recoup. Were those the answers you wanted?"

"You missed one." Blues replied with a smirk as Roll hid a giggle and a smile with her hand. Bass looked at her.  
"What's so funn-"  
"Hey Bass! You're awake!" Zero shouted, tackling Bass to the ground from behind.  
"Ouch! Um, hello, who are you?" Bass asked, his voice muffled by the floor.  
Zero let Bass get up. "I'm your brother, Zero!"  
"You okay Bass?" Roll asked, still giggling.  
"Fine, fine. Is that what was so funny?" Bass asked, dusting himself off.  
"Yes," Roll replied with a smile. Bass felt a strange feeling in his chest, and he smiled back. Blues smirked and left the room, leaving Bass, Zero, and Roll behind. Zero looked at Roll, then at Bass. Both of them were staring into the other's eyes.  
"Hey, do you like each other or something?" he asked, breaking into their thoughts. Roll blushed, looking down at her feet, and Bass coughed into his fist, looking flustered. They both had one thought.

"What if s/he doesn't feel the same way?"

Zero grinned and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "You two love-birds have fun now!"

The two were silent for awhile, staring at the floor. Roll looked up over at Bass and to her surprise, she saw a tint of red on Bass' cheeks. Bass was _blushing!_

Bass looked up at her, and seeing that she was looking at him, his blush deepened. He opened his mouth and stuttered, "Uh, w-would you like to go for a, um, walk?" He offered his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

Roll smiled, taking the offered arm. "I'd love to," she replied, looking up into Bass' face as they left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Finally! This chapter is finally typed up! Whoo hoo… so tired… My clock says 2:40 am. -.- ZzzZzzz…

Good news, this story is almost finished! Yay! I'm so happy! Lack of sleep… -.-zzzzzzzzz

Please review!

PS: When the dogs talk//"This"/ means they're talking in dog speak/thinking. Yay!

Review please! There's a neat scene coming up!

SPOILER ALERT!

Zero poked his head through the door into the sparring room where Rock and Blues had resumed training.

"Hey, have you seen Bass or Roll? They've been missing for awhile!" the reploid called.

K, that was a lame spoiler, but that's ok.

See ya!


	7. It's about time!

**THE CLIFF**

I've been lazy again… -- Sorry everyone! This chapter is probably going to be short, but hopefully what happens will make up for that. Heheheh.

Now I will answer reviews!

Snickerer: Yeah, but I'm not sure if he'll go insane in this fiction… Haven't worked that out yet…  
Dr. Light is rather calm about this, isn't he?  
Glad someone enjoyed that!

Banbie Bunny's Bro: Zero seems to be really naïve in this chapter… That may just be me, but…  
This is most definitely not the end yet… But it is coming soon. Insert scary music  
Thanks for the inspiration!

I don't want to sound like I'm complaining, but why only two reviews? If there is something wrong with my fan fiction, please tell me so I can improve upon it!

Now to the fic itself!

THE CLIFF: CHAPTER 7  
It's about time!

They had both known where they were going before they even left the lab; the cliff.  
As they walked, they talked about trivial things; weather, music, movies, complements to each other. Bass enjoyed the talk as they hiked to the cliff top. The longer they talked, the longer Bass had to think about what he would say. Roll looked up at the sky through the leaves of the treetops. The midday sun was high in the sky, shining beautifully down at them. She looked over at Bass, and stumbled over a rock on the path. As she threw her hands out to catch herself, she felt Bass grab one of her hands and caught her around her waist to stop her fall. Bass helped her back to her feet, both of them blushing and avoiding each others eyes.  
"So, uh, wh-what were we talking about?" Bass stuttered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They reached the top of the cliff, still chatting to one another. They sat close together, and Roll rested her head on Bass' shoulder while Bass wrapped an arm around her.  
They looked down at the forest below, and watched to the breeze rustle the leaves in the afternoon light. Roll could tell Bass had something to say, so she waited patiently for him to say something.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Zero poked his head through the door into the sparring room where Rock and Blues had long resumed training.  
"Hey, have either of you seen Bass or Roll? They've been missing for awhile!" the reploid called.  
Blues paused their battle long enough to give Zero a smug look. "I wouldn't worry about them. I think I know where they are.  
Zero shook his head and resumed his exploration of the house.  
Rock looked over at Blues. "Where do you think they are?"  
Blues smirked. "Remember Roll telling us about the cliff? I bet that's where they are."  
"Why don't we go see what they're doing?" Rock walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'll get Zero and Crash and meet you in the back yard!" He headed down the hallway and out of sight. Blues shook his head.  
"Bass is gonna kill us when we get there."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Even Roll had an end to her patience. Having waited for Bass to say something for about twenty minutes now, she decided to prompt him in what she guessed was the subject.  
"Hey Bass?"  
"Yes?" Bass couldn't believe his luck. Roll was starting a conversation, giving him more time to think.  
"Do you like me?" Roll asked, looking up into Bass' red eyes with a playful smile.  
Bass blinked in surprise. 'Curse my luck!' he swore in his head.  
Roll's smile widened at the look on Bass' face. "C'mon Bass! Do you?" she teased.  
Neither of them noticed the four beams of light land behind them in the woods. Two reddish, one blue, and one green.  
"Uh, w-what do you mean, like?" Bass stuttered, trying to buy some time.  
"Aw, you know!"  
'Might as well tell her,' Bass decided. He took a deep breath and said," If you're asking if I love you, then yes. I love you, but I was too scared to tell you. I'm afraid you won't feel the same."  
Roll looked him in the eye. "Of course I love you."  
They looked lovingly into each others eyes, and as if in a dream, they leaned forwards towards each other and kissed.  
When their lips parted, Bass felt light headed and giddy. Roll's eyes sparkled, and for awhile, they sat silently together, caring about nothing but now. Suddenly, Roll giggled. Bass raised his eyebrows.  
"What's so funny?"  
Roll smiled up into Bass' face. "What's Rock going to say about this?" She giggled.  
Bass gave her his trademark grin. "He probably won't say anything; just disassemble me!"  
"I WOULD NOT! You two make a cute couple!"  
"Hey, weren't we supposed to stay quiet?"  
Bass and Roll turned towards the sound to find the source of the voices and saw Rock's head sticking up out of the bushes and Zero's face peeking through the branches of a shrub.  
Zero burst into giggles when he saw the look of surprise on their faces. "Bass! Y-you l-look like-hahahahaha-you've j-just swallowed a-hahahahaha!- Lemon!" he laughed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.  
Rock, on the other hand, ducked back into the bushes and pretended he wasn't there.  
"How long have you all been there?" Bass asked, his voice dangerously low.  
"Long enough!" shouted Crash from a large tree branch, waving a camera around. Bass stared dumbfounded at Crash and the camera for a minute, then narrowed his eyes.  
"Why. Did. You. Take. Pictures?"  
"Why not? It's great blackmail, isn't it?"  
"You asked for it!" Bass jumped at Crash, who dodged by jumping onto the ground. Bass started chasing Crash again, yelling some fairly profane things. Blues stood up, shaking his head.  
"They're at it again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

This was about 3 1/2 pages. Not bad.  
Why do I always update so late at night! It's now 3:00! -- zZzz  
Was this too mushy? Please tell me!

By the way, the next chapter might be the last in the story. Afterwards, I'm planning on having a cast party where the cast of The Cliff get to see all the spoofs I wrote and comment on them. They'll also comment on how they liked being in The Cliff.

Review and tell me if you want to see it!

G'Night!


	8. The end?

**THE CLIFF**

Hello again. Sorry it took so long, but I just had two weeks of vacation, and I'm bushed! Straight to reviews!

Banbie Bunny's Bro: Was it really disappointing? I plan to re-write a couple of the chapters _after_ the story's finished, so look out for a better chapter.  
Sorry, Crash gets away yet again!  
Thanks for reviewing all my chapters so far. It really means a lot to me!

Lonely Light: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, or any related characters. I don't own Charlie and the chocolate factory either, and as much as I wish I did, I don't own Johnny Depp. Excuse me while I go crawl into a hole.(JK)

THE CLIFF: CHAPTER 8  
The end?

Roll was lying on her bed, reading, when she heard a sharp rap on the door. Without even bothering to look up, she said, "Come in, Bass."  
The door opened, and Bass poked his un-helmeted head in. Roll hid a smile. About an hour ago, Crash had stolen and hidden Bass' helmet, so now he had to tie his shoulder length purple hair back to keep it out of his eyes.  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, stepping into the room.  
Roll marked her page and put the book down. "You and Blues are the only ones who knock like that, and I know that Blues is currently on a date."  
Bass raised his eyebrows. "A date? With a girl? Since when does he date?"  
"Since he met the girl of his dreams." Roll chuckled, getting off the bed.  
"And that would be…?"  
"Sorry Bass, but Blues made me promise I wouldn't tell you, Crash, or Zero."  
Bass pouted and rolled his eyes. "Figures."  
Roll smiled and put a hand on Bass' shoulder. "So, what did Dr. Light say?"  
Bass feinged ignorance. "About what?"  
Roll frowned. "Don't play dumb Bass. What did he say when you adked if we could date?"  
Bass rubbed his chin and made a 'thinking face'. "Well, first he faked a heart attack… And he's a really good actor. Then, after I got freaked out and he told me he was fine, he said I could date you as long as it was what you wanted."  
Roll hugged Bass and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's terrific! So, when's our first date?"  
Bass reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Tonight, if that's ok with you. Two tickets for the new "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, starring Johnny Depp."  
"Sounds great!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Roll and Bass walked out of the movie theatre, comparing movies.  
"I liked the Tim Burton touch. It made the movie more… gripping." Roll said.  
"Yeah, and the Oompa-loompas were better in this movie." Bass replied, stretching.  
Roll frowned. "I disagree. I mean, really, they could have at least gotten one more person to add a little variety."  
"But they sang better!" Bass insisted. "And besides,-"  
"Hey, look!" said Roll, pointing. "It's Rythym and Blues!"  
Bass looked over to where she was pointing and saw Blues hugging a girl wearing a short purple dress with a white bottom. She had black hair that was pulled up into two high ponytails that trailed down to her lower back and she had bright purple eyes. Bass blinked in surprise.  
"Is that the girl he's dating?"  
"Uh, whoops…" Roll said quietly, realizing her mistake.  
"And her name is Rythym?" Bass asked, grinning like an idiot. "No wonder he didn't want you to tell us!"  
By this time, Blues and his girlfriend had noticed they were there. He ran a hand down his face as she dragged him over.  
"You are Blues' sister, ja?" she asked Roll, her Sweedish accent clear.  
"Um, ja…" Roll replied uncertainly.  
Blues glared at Bass, who was in a silent fit of laughter. "Don't say _anything_ to Crash or Zero."  
Bass caught his breath. "Don't worry… I won't say… anything…" He burst into a fit of giggles.  
Rythym turned to Blues. "I can meet the rest of your family soon, ja?"  
Blues looked unsure. "Well… I dunno…"  
"C'mon!" Bass said, thumping Blues on the back. "They'll find out sooner or later anyway!"  
"The hippie is right, ja?"  
"… I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rythym and Blues were in the living room of the Light household, chatting about places they had been. Zero, Dr. Light, Megaman and the pets were in their own rooms, and Bass and Roll were walking down the hall to the back porch.  
"Thank you so much Bass! Our date today was a lot of fun!" Roll exclaimed, giving him a kiss of the cheek.  
"Anything to make you happy." Bass replied.  
"Bass, will you promise me something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Promise me you'll love me forever."  
Bass smiled and, sweeping Roll up in his arms, kissed her. When their lips parted, he put her down gently.  
"I promise. I'll love you forever Roll."  
Roll pushed him playfully. "Don't startle me like that!" she giggled. They continued down the hall, laughing happily together, unaware of the listener behind them.  
Zero waited until their footsteps passed his room and faded down the hallway, then turned back to his desk.  
"Forever may be shorter than you think, Bass." Zero murmured as he began to outline his plans.

**The end?**

That was the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it!

I was planning on putting up a cast party chapter next, (I've mentioned it once or twice,) where the cast comes and comments on the story and watches some spoofs I wrote. There may even be a part where you can write to the cast, and they'll answer. Like an advice article, (Or something.) There will alsobe a spoiler for a sequel that may come.However, I want to know if you want to see it. Please vote, and if at least one person wants it, it's going up.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed again, expecially Banbie Bunnys Bro, who reviewed every chapter, Snickerer, who enjoyed the humor I put into this story, andMaverick Hunter Pheonix, who kept me updating.

Thanks for reading The Cliff, and I hoped you enjoyed it!

-Kitsune


	9. SPOOF ALERT!

**THE CLIFF**

Regardless of the fact that no one voted for it, I decided to make a spoof chapter just for the heck of it. No cast party though, cause I'm lazy tonight.

I don't own Megaman… (If I did, Roll and Bass would be going out behind Megaman's back!)

ON WITH THE SPOOFS!

THE CLIFF: Chapter 9  
Spoof-tacular!

Spoof 1: Located in Chapter 1

He stepped back away from the cliff edge, then ran straight off it. Roll couldn't help a gasp of surprise. She looked over the edge and watched as the Wily bot fell, faster and faster, and just when she thought he was doomed…  
Auto ran him down with a truck before he hit the ground.  
"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Bass screeched. Roll sweatdropped.  
"Well… that wasn't in the script…"

Spoof 2: Located in Chapter 2

The shock of this thought caused her to accidentally bump a small red button on Bass' back. Bass abruptly slumped over.  
"Bass? Are you alright?" Roll asked, shaking him. He didn't move. She looked at the button. It said, "Multiple personality disorder control." She sweatdropped.  
"This can't be good…"

Three hours later:

Roll, Rock, and Blues were sitting in a coffee house, talking. In the background, someone is singing Gwen Stefani's "Rich Girl".  
"That was one weird personality disorder. I could almost feel my eyes burning out of there sockets…" Blues commented, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"I dunno. I think he kinda looked cute!" Roll disagreed.  
"Either way," Rock said, "Bass in a dress, prancing around singing Gwen Stefani is just WRONG!"

… I'm not gonna put you through the pain of describing it…

Spoof 3: Located in Chapter 4

Roll reached Wily's base in record time. Looking around her, she saw…  
A cardboard box with two feet sticking out from under it. Picking up the box, she unveiled Crashman.  
"No! How could my masterful hiding skills be defeated so easily!" he shouted. Roll stared at him.  
"That joke has been done so many times already that you should be lucky Bass isn't here to disassemble you."

If you don't know what game this is from… Either I'm delirious on what's a popular joke, or you are. It's probably me though…

Spoof 4: Located in Chapter 5

"Kind of sad, really…" Bass said to the reploid, even though he couldn't hear him. "You never even got a chance."  
Cutman appeared behind him. "Do you _always_ talk to yourself like that?"  
Bass turned. "Cutman! What the bloody heck are you doing here! The buildings about to explode!"  
"Well… Crap."  
/One… Zero. Have a nice afterlife/

Spoof 5: Located in Chapter 6

"On the cliff, he's… nicer. More sensitive. Almost sweet."  
"I'm touched, really," came Bass' voice from Zero's back, who promptly dropped him in surprise.  
"OUCH!DA-- IT!" Roll helped him to his feet, scolding him.  
"Bass! Watch your mouth!  
Blues started snickering. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."  
Bass shot him a glare, but didn't say anything.  
"So how long have you been awake?" Zero asked.  
"Only a little while." He paused. "Why are we walking if we have teleprocess?"  
Everyone stared at him. "You know, he does have a point…" Crash said.

My notes directly after writing this from my notebook:  
Sorry! This was another spoof. Don't kill me, I'll continue the real story… even though I am missing 11 FREAKIN' HOURS OF SLEEP! --; Sorry. Back to the story!

I was _crazy_ when I wrote that!

Spoof 6: Located in Chapter 7

Zero shook his head and resumed his exploration of the house.  
Blues quickly unpaused the battle and finished the unsuspecting Rock with a devastating finishing move. "You lose!"  
"No fair! You always win with Eddie!" Rock whined.  
"I can kick your but with anyone on Tekken 3!" Blues retorted.  
"You're on!" They resumed fighting.

I like fighting people on Tekken 3.

Spoof 7/Alternate unfinished ending: Located after Chapter 7

Bass did manage to steal the camera from me, but since it was digital, I password-locked it. He probably hasn't figured it out. I'll get it back when he's not looking. Heh heh heh. Bass was, for once, a gentleman, and asked Dr. Light for permission to date Roll. He nearly had a heart attack. And I got that on tape too.  
Blues has a -Gasp, shock- actually found a girl.  
He refuses to tell us her name though. Well, I'm going to hide this now, because Bass never gives me any privacy. Bye!  
-Crash

You taped that! Look who's not giving privacy! Next time I see you near me with a camera, I'm gonna take my buster and fry your sorry little a

Sorry about what Bass wrote. I managed to get Crash's diary before he started swearing in it. But I'd have to agree with him, Crash. Your constant 'stalking' during our dates is irritating. By the way, Blues' girlfriend is named Rhythm. That's why he wouldn't tell you. I'll go put this in your room.  
-Roll

Roll, how could you? I told you not to tell him her name!  
-Blues

Well, the only people that haven't gotten into my diary yet are Zero, the dogs, and Dr. Light!  
-Crash

You missed Tango, the cat.  
-Dr. Light

I stand corrected. (Sarcasm)  
-Crash

-----------------------

Hope you all liked the spoofs. This is just a little treat while I finish up another chapter of the sequel... and come up with a name. If you think of a name that sounds cool, please tell me, because I need a name for the sequel of The Cliff.


End file.
